Too little, too late
by K.Crystalheart
Summary: It'll definitely reach me; and that was not an option. I begged for there to be an exit to the alleyway, but to no avail. I reached the end of the alley, and skidded to a stop, and realized our luck had run out. Not that we had any to begin with. Maka POV


**This took too much time to write. I kept reading it and hating how some parts came out. *facedesk*  
Still deciding whether or not to keep it a oneshot or add another part. Although I'm not sure what to put if I did a next chapter.. hmm...  
Anyways... It's from Maka's point of view. It's in Death City, and it's raining hard. (Does it rain in Death City? Whatever...) And poor Maka's been getting a beat down. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

I ran as quickly as I could, my steps resounding through the alleyway. Each step shot another surge of pain throughout my body, causing me to weaken with each step. But I continued to run, knowing the creature was following us, with intent to kill us. As I continued to run down the alley, I found myself wondering if it had an exit. I had run in blindly, not considering the chance it may be a dead end. I glanced back, to see if the Kishin was still on our pursuing us. But the rain wouldn't allow me to see such long distances. I groaned angrily and tried to continue my quick pace, finding it harder and harder by the minute. At this rate, it'll definitely reach me; and that was not an option. I begged for there to be an exit to the alleyway, but to no avail. I reached the end of the alley, and skidded to a stop, and realized our luck had run out. Not that we had any to begin with.

I looked around frantically, searching, and hoping for a means of escape. There wasn't anything. I put my back to the wall for support, trying to think up what to do next. The adrenaline that was keeping me moving was long gone, and I began to feel the injuries I had received earlier. It was a miracle I was still standing, since the pain would suddenly engulf me, and left me seeing white in my vision. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Oi Maka! Don't pass out yet! The Kishin is still out there! He'll be coming any moment." Soul warned me. I don't know why, since I already knew that. "J-just let me rest a moment. I'm having a hard time thinking straight." I responded. I saw Soul's reflection on the red-black blade, his face showing signs of worry. "Do you want me to help you?" I felt signs of him getting ready to come out of weapon-form. "No, Soul! Don't! It's too dangerous! Stay as you are!" I ordered him, quite roughly. I gripped Soul tighter. I didn't need him getting hurt as well.

I suddenly felt another presence near me and tensed. "It's here." I murmured. I watched in dismay as the creature neared me. The Kishin had kept a slight resemblance to a human, although it was obvious he wasn't normal. He was much taller, and wore a mask, his eyes glowing red. In each hand the figure held two swords, each on sharpened to the point. "Found you!" the Kishin said in a sadistic voice. He looked directly at me and smiled. "I wonder how your soul tastes." He asked out loud. "Well, you're not going to find out!" I replied defiantly. I gripped Soul even tighter and pushed all the energy I had left into an attack.

I ran straightforward, swinging Soul in a swift movement. It ached to make such a sudden movement, but I ignored it. The Kishin retaliated, making a quick movement to skewer me with his swords. I dodged it, with a quick-paced duck. My limbs screamed, but I tried to focus on the fight. I swung Soul once again, positive it would hit him. "Your soul is mine!" I yelled arrogantly. Time seemed to slow down, and my movements seemed to slow as well. I saw every painstaking detail; the Kishin smiling evilly, my scythe reflecting the Kishin's face, and last, my scythe missing him and only hitting solid concrete. I heard Soul's voice, filled with dread. It took me a moment to calculate the words, to make out a message as the Kishin turned and sliced me with both swords. As I feel into a dizzying darkness, I finally heard the words Soul had said.

"_Look out!"_

.

.

.

…Too late.

* * *

**And there it ends. Or maybe not. For now, I'm keeping it up to the reader's discretion. Did Maka die? No. Yes. Maybe. (As if she'd die that easily. psh...) So... yeah.**


End file.
